


Rumours Spread Like Wildfire

by alexei_venice, jxssy



Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Funny, Inappropriate Humor, It's a discord server, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Side Story, chatfic, i sound like a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_venice/pseuds/alexei_venice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxssy/pseuds/jxssy
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo find out what’s been happening between two captains of rival teams before the people closest to them even catch wind of it.Takes place after Chapter 2 of any installment! Can be read alone, but is a part of our four POV story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Rumours Spread Like Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> heya, alexei here! don't worry, not really any spoilers. besides, i think you knew it was coming if you read the first two chapters already.
> 
> NAMES:  
> Daichi - Sawamura Daichi  
> iron deficient wall - Futakuchi Kenji  
> The Great King - Oikawa Tooru  
> Ushijima Wakatoshi - Ushijima Wakatoshi  
> ghost stairs - Misaki Hana (Johzenji manager)  
> kiyoko✨ - Kiyoko Shimizu  
> ☜(°∀°☜) - Kuroo Tetsuroo  
> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ - Koutarou Bokuto  
> sleepy-akaashi ( -_-)旦~ - Akaashi Keiji  
> hajime - Iwaizumi Hajime  
> japanese draco - Daishou Suguru  
> scp-3166 - Kozume Kenma  
> ennoshit - Ennoshita Chikara  
> purple lion - Oohira Reon  
> MIRACLE 🅱️OY - Tendou Satori  
> [AKIRA] - Saitou Akira (Other Shiratorizawa Coach)

Volleyball Server

TALKING CHANNELS  
>>#captain-channel  
>>🔒#the-real-captain-channel  
>>🔒#meeting-related-info  
Daichi: @iron deficient wall @The Great King @Ushijima Wakatoshi Our team captain meeting for today has concluded! The notes from today’s meeting are attached, as Misaki-chan told us it helped the Johzenji boys keep track of plans. fuckngnotes.pdf attached

ghost stairs: oh sorry haha, forgot to change the name of the document lol

Daichi: Don’t worry about it, Sugawara and Ukai-sensei have named our notes worse. :-)

iron deficient wall: how’d they do that???

kiyoko✨: i’m not entirely convinced they’re both entirely sober.

☜(°∀°☜): Whoa, whoa, whoa ur telling me sugar cookie Koushi and ur couch smoke cannabis sativa ?!?!!1!

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞: yooooooooo !!!!!! isn,d that ilegal? (ʘᗩʘ') (Translation: Isn’t that illegal?)

ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง AKASHIS TYPING!!!!!1111!

sleepy-akaashi ( -_-)旦~: yes bokuto san, it is illegal but we’re in high school and i don’t think anybody really cares.

aw hi bokuto san :)

ghost stairs: bokuto if people actually cared about reporting people doing drugs or drinking there wouldn’t be a johzenji volleyball team

hajime: Shittykawa doesn’t have his phone on him ill dm him the notes .

japanese draco: where iss he that he doessnt have hiss phone

☜(°∀°☜): where are you that you dont have a working keyboard

japanese draco: where are you that you arent using proper grammar

scp-3166: u say not using proper grammar

kiyoko✨: !mute @japanese draco 10 minutes

Dyno [Bot✓]: Muted @japanese draco ten minutes

☜(°∀°☜): LMAO

Daichi: We can mute you, too, Kuroo.

ennoshit: just say the word captain

☜(°∀°☜): okok sorry :3

hajime: Hey @purple lion ushijima’s offline too can u send him the notes

purple lion: HA  
sorry it’s just funny  
ushijima doesnt have discord on his phone but yea ill send it to him

MIRACLE 🅱️OY: but hhe does!! I dowlnaded it for him >:3

purple lion: the little liar

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞: @sleepy-akaashi ( -_-)旦~ @☜(°∀°☜) @scp-3166 LEDS GO FINT THEM :DDDDD

scp-3166: why do i have to go ;//

sleepy-akaashi ( -_-)旦~: don’t worry i’ll be driving

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞: THANQS AKaSHI !!! （●´∀｀）ノ♡

☜(°∀°☜): OKAY BRO

hajime: i think Shittykawas at shiratorizawa, said the coach wanted to talk to him abt something?? :/ Idk

[AKIRA]: Coach Washijou left the school immediately after practice today! He had a doctor’s appointment!

hajime: then it wasn’t that idk

MIRACLE 🅱️OY: wakatoshi-kun’s at the school too :3 stayed after because he pulled a muscle in practice 3:

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞: WE”RE GOING!! AKAASSHI JUST PICKET ME UP ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง

☜(°∀°☜): KENMA BE READY

scp-3166: ill eat u homosexual

☜(°∀°☜): I’m ur boyfriend????????????/????????/

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞: WEER HERE M GONNA GET UR BOYFREND BACK IWAIZUMI б（＞ε＜）∂

hajime: yipee.

Daichi: Alright move it to #general

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons for names:  
> iron deficient wall - I just think he doesn't get enough iron  
> ghost stairs - the misaki stairs, one of the wonders of the school!  
> kuroo and bokuto pointing at each other - quirky bois  
> japanese draco - look at him  
> scp-3166 - it's the garfield scp, and i headcanon that kenma watches scp videos  
> purple lion - i headcanon that he and lev found out about how they share lion related names and share a birthday, become friends, and now they have matching discord names (in this server) Purple is just meant to signify he's the one from Shiratorizawa  
> MIRACLE 🅱️OY - tendo to me seems like he'd use fonts, but also that he can't read fonts, so i settled for this
> 
> REASONS FOR TYPING STYLES -  
> \- Bokuto isn't dumb i just think he doesn't care for correct spelling or grammar as long as he gets his point across  
> \- Tendo also isn't dumb I just wanted his messages to stand out  
> \- For Daishou, I just wanted it to look like he was hissing honestly.


End file.
